Soulmates
by ja55
Summary: A oneshot for Yuzu and Mei.


"Yuzu, what are you doing?" an annoyed Mei asked by the bathroom door. Her arms crossed in front of her chest.

It was just past six in the morning. Absolutely early for a Saturday morning. Since they had been married, it had been their unspoken tradition to sleep in on weekends. Nearing the end of their college lives, their alone time had been cut shorter and shorter due to their hectic senior responsibilities.

"Ah sorry babe. I was just trying to do something. Was I too loud?" Yuzu asked. In truth, Mei didn't really wake up because any sound. She could sleep through anything. The former student council president woke up because she felt cold without the warmth of Yuzu's embrace. Mei's eyes went down to her wife's hands, and on them were what looked like tubes of different hair colors.

A few days ago, Himeko had made a passing remark on Yuzu's hair, saying in a nonchalant tone "Yuzu, ever thought your natural hair need to breathe too? We're nearing graduation you know."

Since then, the blonde had become seemingly conscious of her hair. A slight touch on the scalp. Lingering touches on the strands. Her stolen glances on the mirror. All of these did not escape her wife's attention.

Mei had been quietly watching Yuzu, as she always had. And now she is increasingly aware of the inner turmoil going on in the blonde's mind.

She gracefully approached Yuzu, her stride soundless like a panther quietly stalking a prey. Yuzu was now bent over by the sink, washing her hands so she could start. Mei gently encircled her arms around the blonde's waist.

The sudden feel of Mei's body shocked Yuzu, but just as quickly, it was the warmth that she could never get enough of. She leaned back on Mei, wanting the moment to last longer.

Mei tightened her hold and laid her head at the blonde's back, listening to one of her favorite sounds in the world - her wife's heartbeat. It's constant rhythm thumping on her ear is like a guitar bass giving melody to music. The sound reverberating to her whole being. How lucky could she be, that this heart beats for her.

"Babe, are you okay?" Yuzu asked. Her heart elevating with the sudden but sweet gesture from her wife. Between the two, it was always Yuzu who was more expressive of her emotions; be it happiness, sadness, pleasure or pain. But in those rare moments, where Mei sheds away her shell and abandons her restraints, Yuzu finds herself falling deeper in love.

"Hmmm, I should be the one asking you that. I can feel your heart beating really fast." Mei smirked, thoroughly pleased at the reaction she is getting.

"That's because my wife is unusually clingy today." Yuzu retorted, as she slowly spun around facing Mei. The tips of Mei's ears turned bright red from embarrassment at being called out, which she hid from the blonde by burying her face on the crook of Yuzu's neck.

A rumble of laughter erupted from Yuzu at Mei's adorable awkwardness.

_God, I love her so much._

"Yuzu? Can I help you with what you're doing?" Mei asked quietly, after Yuzu's laughter subsided.

Mei had missed this - just being near the love of her life. Too many things have happened in their lives, and she will always be thankful that despite and in spite of everything, she was blessed to have Yuzu in her life forever.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked tentatively. It's not that she doesn't want Mei to help her, but it's more of Yuzu not really knowing what she wants to do. To some, hair color is but a creative expression or an outlet. To Yuzu, it was an important connection with her father. But lately, because of Himeko's remark, her resolve started to waver. Was it really because of her father? Or is she now just conveniently using that as an excuse to keep being a gyaru.

"Absolutely." Mei's simple answer cut through Yuzu's swirling thoughts and emotions.

A warm smile spread on Yuzu's lips. "I love you, Mei," she said reverently, still in awe at how she was able to be married to this gem of a person.

"I'll get you a chair, so you can be comfortable." Mei kissed her forehead, and left the blonde. After a few minutes, Mei returned with small recliner chair that they use when going on a picnic, a few towels, and a pillow.

"Look at you. Carrying all these like a pro." Yuzu teased, ecstatic that Mei is helping her. At the same time nervous, since she doesn't know if her wife has any idea how to dye hair. Let alone which color she would choose.

_I mean, she wouldn't need to know. Look at her gorgeous hair._

She handed to Mei the tubes of hair colors, not indicating which she preferred.

"Sit down, and be quiet." Mei commanded using her student council voice, after she setup the chair perpendicular to the tub so the reclined headrest would be just above the tub. She put a pillow on the chair for more leverage.

Yuzu quickly sat down without a word, nodding while looking at Mei eagerly. Mei motioned her to lie down and rest her head above the recliner where she covered it with towel.

"Close your eyes, love." Mei whispered in Yuzu's ears, sending shivers down the blonde's spine, and warm sensation spreading all over her body. If she died right now, she'd probably be the happiest one to go.

Yuzu closed her eyes, and she became keenly aware of Mei's presence. She could feel Mei hovering by the sink, probably looking at the hair products. A small smile formed her lips at how this morning turned out to be.

After a minute, she heard Mei take out the shower hose and turn on the water. Then she felt Mei's finger softly comb through her hair, the touch so gentle her body felt more relaxed than ever. A soft hum came from Yuzu, a sound full of contentment.

_We should do this more often. _Yuzu thought happily. Yes, today is turning out to be a damn good day.

Warm water flowed through her hair, then she felt Mei slowly massaging her scalp. It felt utterly heavenly. It was like her whole body was being pulled down to a sea of foam, enveloped by nothing but comfort and satisfaction.

Yuzu couldn't stop her moan from escaping. She kept her eyes tightly shut, savoring the sensations of Mei's expert hands.

Then a she felt a slight brush of lips on her temple. But it was so soft and so quick she couldn't be sure. Mei's hands pressed firmly at the back of her head, motioning upwards, taking away all of the stress on Yuzu's body. Another moan escaped.

_Oh God._

Now, Mei's thumbs were kneading her temple in a circular motion, hitting the right spots.

_This feels so good._

She could feel Mei's face, near her own, hear her soft breathing while working on her head. With eyes still closed, the blonde couldn't resist and reached out to touch her wife's face, caressing her thumbs on the soft cheeks. A big toothy smile broke from her lips.

"If you keep this up, I will definitely forget you are dying my hair." Yuzu said, slowly opening her eyes. A set of bright emerald eyes meeting the mysterious purple ones. Mei lowered her head and kissed the top of Yuzu's nose.

"You did agree to sit still and be quiet, did you not?" Mei said calmly, her eyebrow raised teasingly.

Yuzu bit her lip, torn between her desire to kiss Mei and her want to obey their agreement. An uncharacteristic snort came from Mei, breaking Yuzu's inner battle.

"Bear with it for just a few more minutes. Okay?" the raven haired beauty coaxed her wife.

"Okay" Yuzu said enthusiastically, and quickly closed her eyes and lowered her hand.

Mei then got up and took the shower hose to rinse Yuzu's hair. Once done, she took another towel and gently patted down the hair to dry. When Yuzu got up to look at the mirror, her hair remained the same. She looked at Mei in the mirror with a confused expression.

"You are beautiful no matter what your hair color is, Yuzu." Mei began, hugging Yuzu from behind, her eyes looking straight at Yuzu's. "Whether it's blonde or your natural color, I would never mind. But, I can see that you are your most happy self with this color. And I would never want you to change it for anyone else but your own."

A swell of love, happiness, and pride bubbled up within Yuzu, and she quickly turned around to face the love of her life. The person who would make her heart go through hoops and turns and probably jump off a cliff a too. But just being with her, walking hand-in-hand in life with her, she would go through all that and more.

"I love you, Yuzu." Mei said, her cheeks blushing furiously along with her ears. Even though they have been married for more than a year now, she is still not used to expressing her feelings.

Yuzu leaned in finally, taking Mei's lips with her own. A soft, gentle kiss, fully showing how much she loves her wife, her soulmate.

* * *

Notes:

Hello! ✿ ‿ ✿

Happy hearts day to everyone! (I'm a day late, but maybe in some parts of the world, it's still valentines day)

I've been meaning to do a oneshot for these cute couple. And I always found the scene in the manga about Mei's soft spot for Yuzu's blonde hair very adorable. Tsundere Mei is heart.

I've also been distracted with sketching, so I wasn't able to write yet for my fic. Hoho. But, I will do it this weekend. （＞ｙ＜）

P.S. sketches are posted on my tumblr account. Check out my bio for the link (*cough* shameless plugging *cough*)

Love you all!


End file.
